


Took What You Gave

by amerrierworld



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, F/F, Fluff, Smut, bottom!carol, top!therese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerrierworld/pseuds/amerrierworld
Summary: Therese doesn’t have to sleep over there.or: my take on that lovely ‘choking’ scene we get after Waterloo.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	Took What You Gave

**Author's Note:**

> To the one who requested this; I’m not sure if you intended for me to interpret it this way, but I had fun with it so I hope you enjoy.

Carol’s embrace was warm, caring, and heavenly, as always. Therese could feel the tension leave her body as the blonde hugged her close, a hand stroking her hair and her soft mouth pressing light kisses to her face. 

Persuaded by the flash of desire that shot through Therese, she pressed her body against Carol’s, wanting to feel every inch of her. Kissing her mouth eagerly, something in Therese jolted as a finely manicured hand came to rest gently on her neck and cup her jawline.

Something must’ve happened for Carol too; if the way her breath hitched was anything to go by. Therese pulled away and looked into those blown up grey eyes. The red nails dug slightly into her fair skin, and then let go as Carol pressed a kiss against the apple of Therese’s cheek.

Carol reached down to undo the buckle of her belt, and Therese watched as her fair hands trembled while she attempted to undress. Fear still lingered in the back of their minds from the discovery of that morning, and Therese could see that Carol was no longer the bold, brash lover she had the night before. There was hesitation in her touches, like she was unsure if Therese truly wanted her. 

Therese then grasped Carol’s face and gently lifted her up to look at her. Grey eyes swam with tears in the soft lights of their room and Therese felt as if she were struck by lightning by the sudden need to wrap the older blonde up in her arms and never let her go.

She pushed Carol down to switch positions and lay on her back, and then proceeded in finishing the job of undressing her, pulling off the skirt and undergarments. Then the salmon coloured top she wore came off agonizingly slow, as Therese found it hard to pop all the buttons while her lips sucked and kissed along Carol’s elegant neck.

Soft whimpers and moans escaped the blonde, her hands raking through Therese’s hair. Her body adjusted to her arousal much quicker than Therese usually did and soon she was squirming her hips against the bed for the need of more friction. 

Clumsy fingers found short curls between Carol’s legs and stroked, lightly. Muscles tensed in Carol’s neck and shoulders at the feeling, her knees widening automatically. The night before Therese had been at the mercy of Carol’s skilled expertise over and over again. Now she was determined to return the favour.

“ _Therese,_ angel,” Carol breathed out. She grasped Therese by the back of the neck and pulled her mouth against her, feverishly, as if she’d disappear in a puff of smoke if she didn’t.

And when Therese slipped an exploring finger inside, Carol’s back arched, and a slim hand came to rest on her throat. 

Carol looked up at Therese, eyes wide with lust. They hung, suspended for just a second in the moment between the two of them. Therese worked her thumb to press against Carol’s clit, and tightened her grip a little more. 

Carol trembled.

Therese went to pull away, afraid she’d overstepped a line, but Carol’s hand flew up to keep her hand where it was, making direct eye contact.

“It’s okay,” she breathed. “Please, angel don’t stop. Don’t ever.”

Therese nodded silently at the response, watching the blonde intently and learning how to react to Carol’s body. Her thumb stroked over Carol’s throat lovingly before resuming the slight pressure she had earlier. 

Carol could feel her body succumbing to the feeling of her darling Therese holding her so closely, while another finger joined inside her and her thumb worked soft circles around her clit. 

She gripped the wrist of the hand that choked her gently but didn’t move it further or away; she needed something to hold onto.

Her hips kept rocking consistently; her angel was edging her closer and closer with every curl of those fingers.

When she felt herself teetering on the edge, she made a point by grasping her lover’s wrist more firmly and pulling her closer. Therese took the hint and as Carol came, she gripped the blonde’s throat even harder, leaving Carol breathless and entirely at her mercy. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she lost herself in the haze as she came, the incessant grip on her throat making her convulse in pleasure.

When Carol’s orgasm faded, the hand released her swiftly, and the other pulled out of her so that Therese could hold Carol’s face with both and kiss her open mouth. Carol took a deep breath; breathing in Therese and all of her lovely scent, wrapping herself in the feeling of her younger lover. 

It was at this moment that Carol realized Therese was still entirely clothed in her polka dot pyjamas, and she tugged at the collar, pouting slightly at the brunette to indicate her distaste for the fact that she was still wearing anything.

Therese giggled that familiar, addictive sound and hurriedly got undressed. Carol was still breathing heavily, feeling dazed as the woman’s body became exposed to her again, and she pulled Therese up to straddle her middle, admiring the freckles and dips in her body as Therese looked down at her.

“Was that okay?” she asked softly, her fingertips trailing along Carol’s throat again. Carol, who had barely ever felt so relaxed after an orgasm, smiled up at her. 

“Of course, darling,” she said in response, pulling the hand up to kiss and nibble at the fingers, tasting a hint of herself on the digits. “Thank you.”

Therese blushed, seeing now how much Carol truly needed that release; a fully submissive, helpless release with all of her being offered up to Therese. The thought made her head spin. 

Two hands edged ever closer to the inside of Therese’s thighs and Carol smiled mischievously at her. 

“Let me return the favour,” she breathed, and Therese forgot to speak for a moment. “Tell me what you want, angel.”

A pointer finger brushed through Therese’s darker curls and collected some of her slick arousal collected there. The feeling made Therese dizzy and she could barely breathe out the words,

“ _Love me.”_

Carol stilled for a moment, grey eyes met green, and there was an ache in the blonde’s gaze, making Therese believe she had again overstepped. She was always unsure if what she did or said around Carol would be okay, if _she_ was okay.

But then Carol flipped her onto her back and settled in between her legs, familiar and breathtaking. Therese pulled gently at the blonde’s hair as Carol worked her up and over the brink of orgasm again and again, egged on by Therese’s newfound pleads and begs.

_Always,_ Carol thought as Therese slumped by her side, exhausted and quickly falling asleep. Her arm wrapped around Therese’s middle and her heart ached for the morning to come as she tried to sleep. 

_Always, my angel._


End file.
